Sleepwalker: Interlude in Edo
by Mariphasa Hecatene
Summary: The full story of Yukimaru's 16th birthday party. Biwa concert drama and lovingly detailed sex. For JxY fangirls only.


**Sleepwalker,** chapter 6--_the widening gyre: interlude in Edo_

_

* * *

_  
**NOTE: LOTS more Jin x Yuki sex in this chapter. Lots.  
**

Usual disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Samurai Champloo, which are owned / (c) 2004-06 and forever by Manglobe, Simoigusa Champloos and Watanabe-sensei: but gods, I don't know what I'd do without them.

Love and thanks to GeckoZero, my dearest _nakama,_ who made me see that this really needed to stand alone. It should be read between Chapter 6 Part 1 and Chapter 6 Part 2 of **Sleepwalker.**

And thanks to everyone who's read this and written me a review. Reviews plus coffee equal life.

* * *

_Shichigatsu (_July) 1672.

* * *

It was the week before summer break when Jin finally presented his request to Mariya-dono. He didn't know what plans the Master might have for the summer, and wanted to be sure of his approval now in case he'd be away. Far from it: he seemed surprised that anyone, especially Jin, was planning to travel. 

"Sensei, my friend Hojo Yukimaru has a birthday near the end of the month. I've secured tickets to a performance in Edo, and I would like permission for us both to attend it."

"A performance, you say?" The master was reading over the proffered letter of permission.

"Hai, the biwa master Genjo. Hojo-kun is quite partial to his music."

"Ah, yes. You probably saw that poster the same day that I did." He nodded thoughtfully. "I've seen Hojo-kun walking about the grounds with that instrument on his shoulder. Next to you, as often as not."

Jin lowered his head modestly; "He's my best friend, sensei."

(_How things have changed for you_, thought Mariya-dono; _you've probably almost forgotten how it was here once, when virtually no one spoke to you but me…) _ "I don't like the idea of you going so far from the dojo. I've heard disquieting things of late. I'd much prefer you and the nanadan all remained here until further notice."

Jin drew a deep breath: patience. "It's only for one night, sensei. I've found safe lodgings and--"

"One night?" Mariya-dono looked up sharply. "You want to stay overnight in Edo with a junior student in your care? You're asking a great deal of me, Izumiyori."

Jin bowed, recognizing the use of his formal name. "Acknowledged, Master. I will be completely responsible for our safety."

_And you were so sure I'd approve that you already have the tickets and the lodgings secured. _

_Well, if anyone has a reason to trust my faith in him, surely it would be you…but…_

"I'm sure you will," dryly. Long pause. "I'd like to insist you take one of the nanadan with you…"

(Jin held his breath: that would be the ruin of his plan--)

"--but if you'll be absent, I can hardly spare one of them as well. Fine then." He signed the letter of permission, folded it in neat thirds. . "See that you're both on the first ferry back in the morning. And if Hojo-kun sustains even a scratch, you'll be the one to explain it to his family. We can't afford any ill-will."

Jin nodded. "Thank you, Master." Careful pause. "May I ask what you've heard that troubles you?"

Mariya-dono was gazing out through the half-open door. "They say an old warhorse never forgets the smell of battle, the steel and the blood, and will scent it on the wind no matter how long he's been out at pasture. It's long since I've been called to fight, but that's what I smell; battle on the way to our door, steel and blood…" He shook his head, handed the folded letter to Jin. "Go, enjoy your concert. Give Hojo-kun my commendations of the day. And be on that first ferry."

* * *

But Jin had no misgivings: the signed letter of permission tucked safely in his sleeve, he presented the tickets and the plan to Yuki that evening, and was charmed--and nearly toppled--by his ototo's unrestrained delight. (The second half of the plan he would keep to himself for just a while longer…) 

The weeks passed, and the day of their trip to Edo was at hand. By now the dojo was more than half-deserted, most students having gone home for the summer. Only those who lived far distant or were at odds with their families--and Yuki was slightly both--were still in residence, under the relatively relaxed eye of the nanadan masters and Jin. There were no formal classes, just casual sparring, more for play than anythuing else. Yuki, who loved sparring with Jin and hadn't nearly as many chances to do so as he'd like, had taken full advantage of having Jin nearly to himself, and felt sure he was the sharpest he'd ever been, even though he --admittedly--spent an undue amount of time in their matches just admiring his onii-san's elegant skill and beauty.

"The Master will be impressed with my progress this summer, I'm sure."

"He'd be more impressed if you didn't keep getting distracted and letting me knock you over."

"But I _like_ letting you knock me over." Covertly squeezed his hand. "Especially when I can get you off balance too…"

"Snowflake, you're impossible." But he was smiling.

Yuki was just as happy. It was a clear, warm morning, and the walk to the ferry station at Kisarazu was an easy one; they would be there well before the heat of the day took hold. An afternoon in Edo, and then!--he sighed in contentment. He could hardly wait to see Genjo perform again. He'd entirely missed the 1671 tour, having been caught up in applying to dojos and traveling for examinations, and then relocating to the Mujuu. He grinned_; I'll bet they wondered where I was, after seeing me in the front row for ten shows the year before. _Maybe he'd get a chance to say hello, if they arrived early enough.

He took the tickets out of his sleeve and permitted himself a silent sigh. Dear Jin, his heart was in the right place, but he'd plainly had no idea how this worked; their seats were terrible. Well, something could probably be done. It was always funny--and a little sad--to be reminded how naïve of the outside world Jin was, for all his aristocratic poise amd grace. Imagine at age 18, never having been to a concert before, let alone scored the tickets for it! Yet Jin had confessed to him that this was a new experience. Indeed, save for his year at Gojuu Hall, Jin had barely been away from the dojo in his whole life.

_Well, I hope he enjoys it; and maybe I can improve it just a little…_

_

* * *

_

Sure enough, when they arrived at the venue (Jin was politely puzzled that he wanted to go there so early, but had acquiesced) the first faces he saw were familiar. Yuki waved his arms. "Hoi, Tora! Ryuu! Good to see you!"

The firsr one addressed, a burly, tattooed young man with his hair hennaed rusty red, glanced down from the scaffold where he'd been hanging a banner; he grinned broadly and scrambled to the ground. He was wearing a workman's haori with a flower-wreathed biwa design painted on its back, under the legend _Genjo Summer Tour 1672_. "Hoi! Yuki-san! Good to see you, man!" He clasped both Yuki's hands in his, clapped him on the shoulder. "When was it last? Kyoto on the '70 tour?"

"That's it." The other one had joined them, taller and thinner; glimpses of an elaborate dragon tattoo wrapped around his neck and arms were visible at the edges of his matching haori. His long braided hair fell to the small of his back and he too was smiling widely. "Yukimaru! Missed you last trip; we'll tell the Master you're here." Sly grin. "So, who's the beauty, eh? Boyfriend, hmm?"

"Aah, guys." Yuki tried to look modest. "This is Jin; he got the tickets for my birthday."

"Your birthday is it? Well, happy day, son! How are your seats? Let's see 'em." Tora examined the lettered slips and shook his head sorrowfully. "Aw, we can't let you settle for these on your birthday, man, the Master would skin us. We'll get you on the guest list. --You and one guest, right? Pretty Jin here?"

Jin could hardly believe such familiar talk, but Yuki was taking it as the most natural thing on earth. "That'll be great. Thanks so much!"

"All set then. See you down front!" Tora headed back toward his scaffold with a wave. "Happy birthday, Yuki-san!"

Yuki sleeved the tickets with a pleased sigh. "There, now we only have to sell these and we come out ahead." And only then realized that poor Jin looked utterly dazed; hurried to explain. "You aren't embarrassed, are you? I was pretty sure they'd help, since I've seen the show so many times."

"Not at all. I just…I had no idea you knew these performers so well." (His _ototo_ was considerably more worldly that he'd ever let on…)

"It's a fan thing." Yuki was already scouting the line of waiting concert-goers. "Someone will come along hoping for tickets, just wait."

* * *

So by showtime they were settled in a tumble of floor cushions near the front of the concert hall, eminently comfortable (and several ryuu richer, thanks to the grateful fans who'd bought their now unneeded seats). Yuki sank into a rapt trance of attention as Master Genjo strode regally onstage; Jin elected to follow suit, and found himself immersed in an experience like none he'd ever had. The beauty and sadness of the music and the flood of the audience's emotion, their shared feeling, overwhelmed him. When the biwa master sang the most heartbreaking passage of the Heike--the battle of Dan-no-ura, with its piteous perishing of women and children, and the death-leap of Nii-no-Ama, her infant in her arms--strangers leaned on each other, sobbing openly, and Yuki folded into Jin's shoulder and wept as if the tragedy were his own. He had heard that music could do such things, but he had never witnessed it himself before now, and sat in awe. Surely even the legendary Hôïchi, who had played for the ghosts of the Heike themselves, had hardly had such power to sweep people away. He wasn't sure this was a wise thing, but it was certainly impressive…

--Yuki was in ecstasy; and when Genjo took a lighter tone toward the end of the performance, commented with a smile upon his devoted fan's birthday and offered to play any request, Jin thought Yuki would faint with bliss. For someone unused to selecting birthday-gifts, he commended himself, he seemed to have done quite well .

Yuki did not quite get both feet back on the ground until they had reached their inn, and then only barely. He flung himself around Jin's neck and kissed him with definite intent. "All this and a room to ourselves! Does anyone in Japan have a more wonderful boyfriend than I do?"

"Well, first we might want to have dinner (he privately thanked Yuki's ticket-scalping skills for that; he'd had almost no money budgeted for a meal, but with the price of two tickets back in his sleeve, they could dine quite nicely) and then…there is one more thing."

"I can't believe it! What?" Yuki dropped onto the very plush double futon with the air of a delightedly spoiled child, and Jin--rather shyly--drew the last surprise out of his sleeve. He'd almost talked himself out of it, caught by a sudden fear that Yuki would think he expected this special favor as payment for such a birthday indulgence. But he reasoned that he knew his brother better than that, as Yuki knew him, and…well…they'd both waited long enough.

Yuki came closer as he opened the small box, and his eyes widened as he saw what lay inside. Three wooden rods, in graded sizes, waxed and polished to a fine sheen. Plainly, he knew what this was.

_"Onii-san_…you mean it?"

"You deserve something special for your first time." Jin kissed his forehead. "This is how it was given to me, and it was wonderful. I want it to be just that good for you."

"oooh…" Yuki snuggled into him for another kiss, let go reluctantly. "We haven't eaten all day…"

"Dinner first." Kissed the tip of his nose, his mouth, lovingly slow to release him. "Then dessert."

* * *

The man who'd sold him the set--and finding one had been an adventure in itself--had praised him lavishly for his choice, remarking how pleasant it was in these rude and decadent times to see a young man so considerate of his sweetheart, and so respectful of time-honored formalities. (He'd given Jin a very good price on it as well, patting his hand all the while, which Jin had borne without even a blush.) What a strange feeling it was to open the box now, remembering so vividly his first encounter with such things, the east window at Gojuu Hall, the red candles, the long hours before moonrise… 

He had only one sandalwood candle this time, and they would have no moonlight, but what they had was more than enough, peace and quiet and each other. Jin warmed oil in his palms and smoothed it into Yuki's back and shoulders, began to massage his back gently and thoroughly, kneeling astride him. Despite the warmth of the room the boy was shivering slightly, anticipation or tension or maybe a little fear; Jin leaned down, kissed him between the shoulder blades, rubbed in gentle, steady circles. Yuki stretched catlike, caught his breath as Jin slid a warm, oiled finger down past the base of his spine, teased the opening there. Massaged it in well before taking the smallest rod from the box, hesitated; "You're sure about this, ototo?"

"Mmm. Go on." He turned onto his side a little, stroking himself with one hand, gripping the futon with the other. Jin rubbed warm oil into the wooden surface, took a deep breath, and very carefully began.

A startled cry, and one more, and then his tone changed, and he shifted his weight against the steady pressure, tasting, fascinated, wanting more of the new sensation. It was so like him, Jin thought, his curiosity and sensuality, his tactile nature…_I knew you'd love this…_ Yuki purred and pressed back into him. "More."

Jin breathed deeply; it would take all his control to hold himself back while bringing Yuki to his strongest desire. But he'd waited, planned and dreamed of this moment; it would be well worth it. He kissed Yuki's neck. "Not yet, beloved. Soon."

--whispers, confessions and promises, Yuki stretched on his back and Jin bending over him, couldn't bear one more moment to not see his face; kissed and pressed close, held each other tight--

--an hour, near two, the candle half gone, night air rich with perfume and musk, both of them panting and gleaming, and Yuki--trembling from head to foot--found his breath and begged him. "I want you_. Gods_, I want you. _Please." _

And Jin with a hiss of relief and a shudder withdrew the last of the three sleek rods and took him at last.

It had been done well--there was no pain in the boy's groan, no hesitation as he pulled Jin closer. And he knew now why this was a privilege, why only warriors and men of rank were permitted it; it was breathtaking pleasure, his full length seized in a tight, hot grip, strong as a fist but enclosing, surrounding. And to be desired this way, welcomed gladly into these secret depths, where he knew none had been invited before…he moved and moved deeper, harder, taking all that was offered him--and all the while his love's face was before him, overwhelmed with joy and ecstasy; Yuki wanting him, drinking him, gasping the breath of his name.

Tried to slow down, to stay just a while longer; but Yuki demanded him, knees clamped on his ribs, nails raking his shoulders; pulled with all his strength, now. Jin saw red, and black, and everything in him poured open--he feared no darkness--he sobbed with relief and passion, thrust and ground into him the last inch and fraction, felt hot shudder and spasm as Yuki came against him, and let go, filling him. Taking and taken, possessed and possessive, so much--

_--mine. You are mine. And I am yours._

When Yuki finally caught his breath, he wrapped his arms around Jin, buried his face in his hair, hugged him as though he could not bear to have any space between them. "Oh--that was _wonderful--"_

Jin held him in one arm, content to just breathe with him, feel their heartbeats slowly scale down toward normal speed. Yuki had other ideas. He stroked Jin's chest with light fingertips, slid down his belly, playing with the wetness, and laughed softly. "You're not done yet. I can feel it."

And indeed even withdrawn from Yuki he hadn't quite subsided, doubtless a gift of the steely control he'd exerted to hold on through the long, slow opening. Bright-eyed, the little scamp pounced on his chest. "What can I do that would make you feel this good? There must be something. I'd do anything for you., you know I would."

And for a moment he was so tempted to ask him--they were alone, and no one would ever know how they'd outraged propriety--and it would be so good between them, he was sure--

But no. He already knew what Yuki would, must, say.

Soft, regretful laugh, stroking the boy's shoulders. "Beloved, there is, but no younger brother could do it."

"But I--oh." Stopped, understanding. "Oh. I see." Recovered quickly: "Then at least let me do this--" --clever fingers traveled back down his stomach, long, lingering stroke of the half-hard shaft. Jin didn't resist, touched by his ototo's wish to indulge him. Relaxed, swung between a light doze and slow waves of pleasure, he was completely off guard; barely felt Yuki shift position, reaching around for something, not sure he heard the soft triumphant giggle--

And then gasped for breath, light behind his eyes, shocked wide awake by a jolt of surprise and deep, hot pleasure--something oily and hard pushing slowly, steadily into his body. He shuddered uncontrollably, now fully hard, pushed back and gripped with all the craving of a year's emptiness--this feeling he loved and missed so badly--and heard Yuki's delighted laugh.

"I knew it! I _knew_ this would work." Pressed a little harder, other hand still working. Jin had to laugh even as his spine arched into the futon, seeing the box from the corner of his eye, realizing what clever Yuki had done. You rascal--I should have known you'd find a way--

"You truly have no shame, Snowflake."

"Sssh. I said I wanted you to feel good." The dark eyes gleamed with mischief and love. "And we aren't even using the biggest one yet…"

It was a very long time before they fell asleep.


End file.
